thebrisbanekidfandomcom-20200213-history
Shopping Spree (TV Series)
Shopping Spree is a current TV series which has been put on hiatus until June 2019. Shopping Spree is the successor to Midnight Outings. The show premiered 18th May 2017. The show focuses on two characters shopping at their local supermarket. On 18 September 2018, the show was renewed for a second season. History & Pre-Hiatus (May 2017 - July 2018) In 2017, the two characters are Sam Wilkes, an 18 (later 19) year old boy who had been in poor health condition since 2015 and Lynette Drummond, a 60 (later 61) year old forgetful woman who is Sam's mother. In June 2017, Lyn had forgotten at least one of her household bills on the big shopping day, so the network had pulled in an overload of episodes on TV every week. As of August 2017, a new episode of Shopping Spree has broadcasted once a fortnight (twice a month, three times on specific months). On 29th August 2017, a special episode of midnight outings was mentioned in Shopping Spree. It was announced that Midnight Outings would end after this episode was broadcasted. On 31st December 2017, Sam departed from Australia, which resulted his departure from all his shows including The Final Hour and Shopping Spree. The Life of TheBrisbaneKid recording is currently on hold while Sam is with Paw Patrol. As a result of Sam's departure, there has been a cast change for the co-host. In 2018, because Sam moved in with Paw Patrol, a new host was needed in such a short timeframe. Jake, a 17 year old friend of Sam's, replaced Sam in January. This change was short-lived because after a family dispute, Sam returned to find a new co-host for Shopping Spree. He needed a son. So, thanks to his brilliant idea, Sam Wilkes Jr. became the new co-host with existing co-host Lyn Drummond on March 2, four days before filming the next episode that broadcasted 6 March 2018. The show celebrated its first anniversary episode special on 29 May 2018. On July 1, with the end of Sam's celebrity spotlight, this show had a complete overhaul of the logo, changing the font to the Balloon typeface with the title re-done in the shape formation of a semi-circle and a multitude of colours for each letter. Hiatus (July 2018 - August 2018) The Start of the Hiatus This show was to reveal the entire Logan Discount Supermarket Warehouse on 24 July 2018, thanks to Sam's multi-shopping license. Although, this did not go to plan and the giant supermarket was not revealed as Lyn knew her way around Woolworths and not the discount supermarket warehouse so the show has been put on a 1 year hiatus after the 36th episode was broadcasted 24 July 2018. Sam Jr. has announced that Shopping Spree will return in June 2019. Another show has replaced Shopping Spree until the Shopping Spree hiatus ends. Still on Hiatus (merger strategy) On 20 August 2018, Sam Jr. has announced a merger strategy to merge Shopping @ Woolworths and Shopping Spree to form a new series. Sam has thought up of new names for the series but has decided to keep the Shopping Spree name intact but wants to add a new title next to its existing name. One of the prototypes he tried was Shopping Spree: Into the City. Testing (merger strategy) Despite still being on hiatus for a single year, Sam Wilkes Jr. was to try the new series, merging Shopping Spree and Shopping @ Woolworths. Less than 10 minutes later, another strategy was announced, to revert the name back to Shopping Spree. The Return (2018 - Present Day) Shopping Spree will return with a new strategy and new dual camera angle on 21 August 2018. Lyn will shop at Woolworths while Sam Wilkes Jr. branches off at Logan Discount Supermarket Warehouse before he joins back up with his co-host in Woolworths. Everything else remains unchanged though. The new strategy had a huge approval by the viewers and will take effect on 4 September 2018. Demise (2018) After announcing to leave the celebrity spotlight in July 2018, he announced to end Shopping Spree, as well as The Final Hour and Fortnight Brunch on 1 July 2018. The final episode of Shopping Spree with the old format broadcasted 26 June 2018. The TV broadcasting license for Shopping Spree, The Final Hour and Fortnight Brunch was set to expire 1 July 2018, after which it will either cancel or move to livestreaming. Sam Jr. has said that he will renew the TV license for Shopping Spree through to July 2019 and July 2020. The license was set to renew in June 2018 but because of Sam's resignation from his celebrity spotlight in July, the license for this show will be renewed by his son in June 2018, with an expiry date of 1 July 2019. The license was renewed on July 1, 2018. The license for Shopping Spree will expire on July 1, 2019. The Move to Livestreaming (2018 - 2020) Since 2018, this show is planning to move to a livestreaming platform. Sam has announced that this show will try livestreaming in January 2019, as Shopping Spree is "live broadcasting" on TV at this time. Logos Co-Host History The original hosts of Shopping Spree were Sam Wilkes Holahan and Lyn Drummond. As of July 2018, the only original co-host remaining is Lyn Drummond. Sam Wilkes Holahan was replaced by Jake in January 2018, following Sam Wilkes Holahan's departure for Paw Patrol, as announced in December 2017. Jake was then replaced by Sam Wilkes Jr. in March, following a family dispute. To this day, Sam Wilkes Jr. is still the current co-host of Shopping Spree with Lyn Drummond. Co-hosts Sam Wilkes Holahan: 17th May 2017 - 26th December 2017 Lyn Drummond: 17th May 2017 - Present Day Jake: 23rd January 2018 - 20th February 2018 Sam Wilkes Jr.: 6th March 2018 - Present Day Coca-Cola size bottles used in the show The 600ml sized bottle has been used in Shopping Spree until 30th May 2017, when the 1.25L bottle was cheaper. However, in August 2017, Sam has announced that despite the 1.25L bottle of Coca-Cola being cheaper, he cannot consume a full 1.25L bottle while at the shopping centre, so he reverted back to the 600ml bottles. * 600ml Bottle (18th May 2017 - 30th May 2017; 27th June 2017; 5th September 2017 - ) * 1.25L Bottle (30th May 2017 - 22nd August 2017 not shown in one episode inside this timeline)